theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 30, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat 10:01 Flower1470 . Dragonian King has entered chat. 10:07 Dragonian King hi lily 10:09 Flower1470 Hey Silly peep took care of the Christmas background idk what artistic ideas you have up your sleeve lol 10:09 Dragonian King :O PEEP EXISTS!!! 10:10 Flower1470 yeah, i had to yell at her tho 10:10 Dragonian King this is a very rare occurence it only happens every once in 2.5 blue moons 10:10 Flower1470 me yelling? not really 10:10 Dragonian King no peep existing 10:10 Flower1470 i should drag her here 10:10 Dragonian King you yelling happens an average of at least twice per sunrise i agree 10:11 Flower1470 she's been spending a lot of time focusing on her art 10:11 Dragonian King also i should figure out what my avatar will be because i haven't picked anything out yet 10:11 Flower1470 i haven't changed mine in two months :( 10:11 Dragonian King oh it's for art 10:11 Flower1470 i need to find something too i guess 10:11 Dragonian King i'll allow it then 10:11 Flower1470 lol 10:12 Dragonian King wikia's default red is gross it's like if orange walked straight into a wall and got a black eye 10:13 Flower1470 make it not gross lol 10:13 Dragonian King don't worry silly to the rescue 10:13 Flower1470 i hate that kind of red 10:14 Dragonian King hmm i think the green for the links might be too dark what do you think nvm i changed it anyway WE DIDN'T HAVE A CHRISTMAS WORDMARK LAST YEAR?!?! well the wordmark is my job so feel free to kill me if you want 10:17 Flower1470 too tired to make people suffer here's a rain check ill make putting up the gif lights a priority for tomorrow Webkinz's mayor election was today and i just went on webkinz newz to vote but voting ended at 10 :) :) 10:27 Dragonian King who was the mayor anyway wasn't it that dog guy and does that show it's been a really long time since i've actually played webkinz 10:28 Flower1470 Cowabelle is mayor right now 10:28 Dragonian King is she a new character 10:29 Flower1470 she's one of the 'Kinz! 10:31 Dragonian King wait so did they all grow up or are they just letting kids run town now because that doesn't sound like very stable government 10:32 Flower1470 that's why i didn't vote for her :x 10:33 Dragonian King sounds pretty corrupt too "pass this bill and i'll give you a chocolate bar" "cool" 10:34 Flower1470 i don't think there's a senate or house so it's just "you can't make your kids' bedtime before 11pm" 10:34 Dragonian King someone could bribe her with a chocolate bar to make one 10:35 Flower1470 "you must eat a quart of ice cream every day" "school is abolished" it's a complete monarchy 10:35 Dragonian King not that those laws don't sound great but i have a feeling everyone's gonna die 10:36 Flower1470 a dictatorship, even 10:36 Dragonian King how long until "nobody is allowed to run against me for mayor" becomes a new law (cena) (trumpet) 10:37 Flower1470 WHY 10:37 Dragonian King why not 10:37 Flower1470 did jony influence you 10:37 Dragonian King maybe we've already established that he's your keyboard so he could be a portion of my brain too idk 10:37 Flower1470 (facepalm) 10:38 Dragonian King depending on how well-received it is i might add an onion emote christmas wordmark is up 10:38 Flower1470 aww i love it! 10:39 Dragonian King ty :D 10:40 Flower1470 what should the hashtag be and the poll i guess maybe ill put will in charge of that if you don t have any ideas 10:42 Dragonian King i don't have anything particularly interesting in mind so whatever he feels like doing 10:42 Flower1470 ok ill ask him then 10:46 Dragonian King i found my new avatar 10:48 Flower1470 i think i still have my old Santa Shark one 10:48 Dragonian King mine will be better my character's hair is better than yours!!! 10:49 Flower1470 :P 10:50 Dragonian King if you want to make your avatar more interesting give him a beard too 10:51 Flower1470 that's actually a really good idea idk if ill have time tomorrow, we'll see i gtg, bye Silly 11:06 Dragonian King me too bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:November 2016